odysseus
by Paastel
Summary: 30 instants. 30 moments de leurs vies [ JeRza ]


****Disclaimer: _Tout à Mashima-tan qui prend un peu trop son temps pour nous redonner du Jerza._

_J-12 pour rendre ma thèse donc évidemment je me suis sentis dans l'obligation d'écrire un petit JerZa. *sifflote* _

_L'ordre n'est **pas** chronologique du tout, un joyeux melting pot de tout les arcs précédents. _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

**Drabbles (30):**

_#1_

Ses cheveux resteront à jamais la partie de son corps préférée. Tel un étendard porté fièrement, hommage d'un passé chéri.

_#2_

Son univers est sombre et limité mais son esprit lui, dérive dans un océan d'incertitude.

_#3_

Elle n'est qu'une enfant apeurée lorsqu'elle le rencontre. À partir de ce moment il sera à jamais présent dans sa vie se dit-elle.

_#4_

Elle court et ses pieds saignent. Elle court et son cœur saigne, dans la nuit elle court pour oublier.

_#5_

Il aborde une expression de calme et d'arrogance pour cacher le tumulte dans son cœur.

_#6_

Son armure autour de son corps ne la protège pas de ses yeux interrogateurs et de sa voix terrifiée « qui suis-je? »

_#7_

Il est apeuré et incertain quand son ancienne complice lui tend la main à travers les barreaux de sa cellule.

_#8_

Il préfère la nuit, cependant il se surprend à contempler le crépuscule à la recherche d'une nuance carmin.

_#9_

Son tatouage est une énigme et elle se questionne perpétuellement sur son origine.

_#10_

Lorsqu'elle débarque dans cette cathédrale son univers s'arrête de nouveau un instant. « Je ne suis pas Jellal. » Mais sa voix est identique et son cœur se serre.

_#11_

Il a confiance en ses capacités de mage lorsqu'il défi le dragon Slayer, après tout Zeref ne peut pas l'abandonner maintenant.

_#12_

Ils sont unis par un lien plus profond et complexe que celui du sang. Lorsqu'il sent sa présence vaciller et disparaitre, une partie de lui-même s'éteint en même temps que la flamme écarlate.

_#13_

Il est jeune, trop jeune et couvert de poussière mais son optimisme brille comme un soleil.

_#14_

Elle se demande si un jour ils pourront partager un cheesecake sans aucune barrière entre eux, fusse-t-elle une armure, le conseil ou son entêtement borné.

_#15_

« Je t'aime Erza » sa voix est douce mais ses yeux brillent de démence maléfique. Le lacrima l'aspire mais la douleur n'est rien comparée à celle de son cœur.

_#16_

Le savoir en compagnie d'Ultear une nouvelle fois, fut-il pour de meilleurs fins, réveille en elle un sentiment étrange dans sa poitrine.

_#17_

Sept années d'absence sont pour eux comme un gouffre irrattrapable, il a changé de nouveau et elle se sent distancée encore une fois.

_#18_

Siegrain se penche vers son visage et il ne veut qu'ordonner à sa projection mentale de gouter au fruit interdit des lèvres de Titania.

_#19_

Lorsque Bisca lui annonce son évasion, une part d'elle-même est soulagée qu'il soit en vie, l'autre en revanche est terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit retombé dans les ténèbres.

_#20_

Le voir arriver en tant que membre de l'équipe B provoque un sentiment étrange. Après tout c'est un vieux rêve que de l'avoir à ses côtés dans la guilde.

_#21_

Il ne pourra jamais se pardonner tout le mal qu'il lui a causé. Si c'est une vie de regrets et de non-dits qu'il doit mener il le fera. Erza mérite mieux qu'un homme brisé comme lui.

_#22_

Le regard qu'il lui jette à son départ sous ce pont, éveille en elle des pensées de roses bleues et de draps de soie rouge.

_#23_

Il prend une grande inspiration et réarrange son capuchon avant de s'avancer vers le groupe en contrebas. « Merci d'être venus Fairy Tail »

_#24_

Elle se demande comment la vie sur Edolas a évolué ses dernières années et si Mystogan s'en sort.

_#25_

La pierre est froide sous son dos meurtri et les ricanements de ses geôliers les seuls sons de sa nuit.

_#26_

Elle donnerait tout, même son fraisier pour que ce Lahar renonce à l'emmener en prison.

_#27_

Il s'étonne qu'elle ne le massacre pas quand ses mains atterrissent par accident sur sa poitrine.

_#28_

Elle trouve cela ironique que sa magie s'appelle « _Heavenly Body Magic_ », alors qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de la tuer pour ressusciter un démon.

_#29_

Accompagné d'Ultear et de Meldy, il avance vers le futur tentant de trouver une raison pour survivre.

_#30_

Il comprend enfin ce qu'est le paradis lorsqu'elle est sous lui allongée dans le sable, les joues en feu.


End file.
